Kapitein Drisden en de Meermin
by Nfiz
Summary: Een sprookje over een eenzame scheepskapitein, een beeldschone meermin en... de Spiegel van Neregeb.


**Kapitein Drisden en de Meermin**

**

* * *

**Er was eens een dappere scheepskapitein, die tijdens een hevige storm op de Noordelijke IJszee overboord sloeg toen hij een van zijn matrozen in veiligheid wilde brengen. De kapitein probeerde terug te zwemmen naar zijn dierbare schip, dat hij ter nagedachtenis aan zijn vroeg overleden vrouw had gebouwd, maar het ijzige zeewater veroorzaakte een verlammende, bijtende pijn in zijn hele lichaam en het duurde niet lang voordat de metershoge golven hem verzwolgen.

Terwijl hij door de sterke stroming snel de duistere diepte in werd gezogen, gebruikte hij zijn laatste adem in een schreeuw om hulp. De uit nood geboren smeekbede, vervuld van wanhoop, bereikte de meermin Sedna, die het hele schouwspel vanaf een afstand had gadegeslagen. De schone prinses van een kleine clan noordelijke Meermensen was onder de indruk van zijn onbaatzuchtige daad – de man had zijn leven op het spel gezet voor dat van een ander, iemand lager in rang nog wel – en met een paar slagen van haar sterke, zilveren vissenstaart bereikte ze de kapitein. Ze nam zijn bewusteloze lichaam in haar armen en sprak een beschermende bezwering over de man uit. Vervolgens bracht ze hem naar een torenkamer van het schitterende onderwaterpaleis waar zij samen met haar familie woonde.

Sedna's tweelingbroer prins Llyr was buiten zichzelf van woede toen hij ontdekte wat zijn zus had gedaan. Het was tegen de wetten van de Meermensen om mensen – met name Dreuzels, die niet van hun bestaan mochten weten! – te helpen. Hij besloot zijn zus een les te leren en sprak een vloek over haar uit.

"Zo lang deze Dreuzel leeft, zul jij hem gehoorzamen. Elke wens die hij heeft, zal jij vervullen. Pas als je leert hoe zelfzuchtig en ondankbaar deze mensen zijn, zul je het gevaar dat zij vormen ten volle begrijpen!"

* * *

Toen de kapitein een aantal uren later ontwaakte, bevond hij zich in een reusachtige schelp, die kennelijk als bed diende. Hij duwde de deken, gemaakt van gevlochten zeewier, van zich af en keek verwonderd om zich heen. Honderden vragen schoten door hem heen. Waar was hij en hoe was hij hier gekomen? Was hij dood?

Hij stond op het punt de vragen te stellen aan de jonge vrouw die op dat moment de kamer binnenkwam, maar de woorden stierven op zijn tong toen hij haar verschijning in zich opnam. Het was geen jonge vrouw die zojuist de kamer was binnengekomen, maar een meermin. Een beeldschone meermin, met lang, golvend haar en een lieflijk gezicht. Haar schoonheid was echter niet wat zijn adem had weggenomen: de meermin leek sprekend op zijn gestorven vrouw. Ze had hetzelfde dikke, donkere haar, dezelfde hoge jukbeenderen en dezelfde vriendelijke uitstraling. Alleen de ogen waren anders. Zijn vrouw had donkerbruine ogen gehad, maar de ogen van de meermin waren diepblauw, net als de zee waarin ze leefde.

"Ik ben kapitein Drisden. William Drisden. Wie ben jij?" stamelde de man verdwaasd.

"Welkom William," zei de prinses met een verlegen glimlach. Ondanks een licht accent was haar Engels verrassend goed. "Ik heet Sedna. Ik ben de prinses van mijn volk, de Meermensen. Welkom in het paleis van mijn familie."

"I-ik ben niet verdronken," zei William. Hij ademde diep in en verwachtte half dat hij zich in het water zou verslikken, maar er gebeurde niets. Sedna lachte, duidelijk geamuseerd.

"Mijn magie beschermt je. Je bent hier veilig, William Drisden. Rust uit, je hebt een zware tijd achter de rug."

* * *

Zeven dagen en zeven nachten verbleef kapitein William Drisden in het onderwaterpaleis. Overdag maakte hij wandelingen door de paleistuinen en at hij samen met de koninklijke familie de meest uitheemse gerechten; 's avonds zong Sedna voor hem, prachtige liederen over de geschiedenis van haar volk. Kapitein Drisden verstond de woorden niet, maar dat was ook niet nodig. De emoties in Sedna's zuivere stem leken het verhaal te vertellen.

Toen het tijd werd om terug te keren naar het vasteland smeekte hij Sedna om met hem mee te gaan. Sedna wilde haar volk niet verlaten, maar de vloek die haar broer over haar had uitgesproken dwong haar om het verzoek van de kapitein in te willigen. William nam de meermin mee naar zijn huis, een kleine woning aan de Engelse oostkust, en richtte op zolder een kamer voor haar in. Verborgen voor buitenstaanders bracht Sedna haar dagen in het kamertje door.

Iedere avond vroeg de kapitein of Sedna voor hem wilde zingen. Iedere avond gehoorzaamde Sedna, maar het geluid dat ze voortbracht leek in de verste verte niet op de melodieuze harmonieën die ze thuis had gezongen. De droge lucht brandde in haar keel en haar stem produceerde enkel gekrijs. Het duurde niet lang voordat ook de schubben op haar staart begonnen uit te drogen en helse pijnen veroorzaakten.

William bouwde een reusachtig aquarium voor de prinses, in de hoop haar lijden te verlichten, maar Sedna bleef ongelukkig. Ze voelde zich opgesloten en miste haar familie, haar volk, en het leven dat ze kende. Na drie maanden had ze nauwelijks nog kracht om rond te zwemmen; in plaats daarvan bleef ze urenlang aan het oppervlak drijven, te zwak om zich te verroeren. Haar eens zo mooie gezicht was bleek en ingevallen en haar haren waren dof. William besefte dat de meermin op deze manier niet lang meer zou overleven. Ondanks zijn eigen angst om weer alleen te zijn, wist hij wat hem te doen stond.

* * *

De kapitein zeilde terug naar het noorden, waar prins Llyr hem al opwachtte. Toen hij Sedna's verzwakte lichaam aan de meerman overhandigde, voelde het alsof er iets in hem stierf. Het was haast alsof hij zijn vrouw tweemaal had verloren.

Verscheurd door verdriet smeekte hij de prins om een gunst.

"Alstublieft, prins Llyr," sprak hij, terwijl de tranen in zijn ogen stonden. "Mag ik haar tenminste nog zien?"

Hierop zei Llyr iets in het Meermans en na een paar tellen verschenen twee octopusachtige wezens aan het wateroppervlak. De kapitein had de wezens eerder gezien, tijdens zijn verblijf in het paleis. Wierlingen, had Sedna de schepsels genoemd.

Met hun tentakels hielden de Wierlingen een grote, rijkversierde spiegel vast. De gouden rand, waarin sierlijke maar onleesbare woorden stonden gekerfd, schitterde in het zonlicht.

"Deze spiegel toont wat jij diep in je hart begeert. Als Sedna zo belangrijk voor je is als jij beweert, kun je haar zo vaak zien als je maar wenst."

Kapitein Drisden wilde vragen wat de prins met deze raadselachtige woorden bedoelde, maar hij was plotseling nergens te bekennen. Waar de meerman zoeven nog had gestaan, was nu alleen maar een eindeloze watervlakte te zien. Ook Sedna en de Wierlingen waren spoorloos verdwenen.

Even dacht de kapitein dat hij alles had gedroomd, maar toen hij naar zijn kajuit terugkeerde, stond de hoge spiegel in de hoek van de kamer. Kapitein Drisden keek in de spiegel en verwachtte Sedna te zien. In plaats van de bloedmooie meermin zag hij echter zichzelf, als jonge zeevaarder. In zijn armen hield hij zijn pasgeboren dochter, terwijl zijn vrouw naast hem stond en hem liefdevol door zijn haar streelde. Ze zag er precies zo uit als de dag waarop hij haar had ontmoet.

Het is onbekend wat er vervolgens precies gebeurde. Sommigen zeggen dat William Drisden zijn blik niet meer van de spiegel kon afwenden en langzaam wegkwijnde; anderen beweren dat zijn hart letterlijk brak bij het zien van zijn vrouw en dat hij ter plekke dood neerviel. Feit is dat zijn schip, onbestuurbaar geworden zonder kapitein, na een week tegen de klippen opliep en ten onder ging.

Het duurde het vele jaren voordat Dreuzels het wrak vonden en de intact gebleven spiegel uit de kapiteinshut weer naar het oppervlak brachten - tegen die tijd had Sedna het lichaam van de ongelukkige man allang geborgen. De prinses begroef het lichaam in de zachte oceaangrond van de paleistuin, waar ze elke avond rouwliederen zong. Tot op de dag van vandaag beweren zeelieden die de Noordelijke IJszee bevaren dat ze tijdens de koude avonden droevige muziek uit het water horen opstijgen.


End file.
